


Championing

by Sablesilverrain



Series: Omega!verse [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Just don't be surprised by anything, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Pregnant Sex, Rimming, Slash sex, Threesomes (Maybe), more will probably be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2019-07-03 14:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15820695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sablesilverrain/pseuds/Sablesilverrain
Summary: Sequel to Crusade. Outlines Harry's pregnancy and birth, wrapping up the series. Will be short and sweet.EDIT 12/17: Perhaps not as short as I thought.





	1. Best Man

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it took so long, this really didn't want to cooperate. But I beat it into submission (somewhat), and the rest MIGHT come easier. I will do my best.

Harry heaved again as Severus came into the bathroom. “Here, love. I’m sorry you had to wait so long.” He tried to hand down the Morning Sickness potion to Harry.

 

“I—" Harry paused to heave again. “ _Hate_ you.” He finished, taking the potion and opening it. “You've put the spawn of Satan in my belly!” He added before taking the potion and sighing in relief.

 

“I assure you, the only _spawn_ currently residing in you is _mine_.” Severus said, kneeling down to rub comforting circles on Harry's back. “By now, you’ve certainly missed the meeting.”

 

Harry groaned. “I _know_. Thankfully the whole dragon reserve thing is already underway, since we passed it two days ago, so I could afford to miss today's.” He said.

 

Severus smiled. “Come back to bed for a while.” He said. “We can lie together. I have nothing pressing going on today.”

 

“ _I do_.” Harry said regretfully. “I promised Draco I’d meet them for tea, so we could go over my role in the wedding.”

 

Severus sighed. “Rain check, then?”

 

“Definitely.” Harry confirmed before kissing him and rushing out the door.

 

He got to Draco's house just as Draco and Neville returned home and grinned brightly. “Did I miss anything?” He asked.

 

Draco shrugged. “Just father and cousin Sirius sniping at each other. Nothing interesting. I would have liked to have seen _your_ reaction to the mood father was in today. He was in fine form, more than willing to start a pissing contest with any comers.” He said in amusement.

 

Harry chuckled. “I was too sick to make it, but next time he's in that mood, I’ll happily take him on for your amusement, shall I?”

 

Neville shook his head. “You do know that if an Alpha goes after you, Harry, it’s _my_ job as your escort to jump in and help you defend yourself from them? I don’t want to fight _Lucius Malfoy_!” He said worriedly.

 

Harry snorted. “He wouldn’t attack _me_. He knows Severus would rend him limb from limb if he did that, and he's seen Severus in full Alpha rage. It was terrifying for _him_ , I’m sure. _I_ found it sexy as all hell. I got to climb my mate like a tree after, it was very satisfying.” He said as they walked into the house and took their seats.

 

Draco chuckled. “Climb him like a tree? I'll have to remember that one.” He said.

 

“So, the wedding will be traditional.” Neville began, rolling his eyes at the two subs who were still grinning at each other. “Since Lucius and Gran wouldn’t have it any other way. There will be a purity spell cast.” He said, in deep amusement. “Which, of course, everyone knows we will fail.”

 

Draco snorted. “The babies are kind of a dead giveaway.” He added.

 

Remus came into the room, wiping his hands on a hand towel. “The house-elf is now free, if you'd all like tea. I had her make up some pregnancy crackers for you, Harry.”

 

Draco called her and ordered tea and seven crackers for Harry to snack on.

 

“Draco, don’t take this the wrong way, but I _love_ you right now.” Harry said happily as the elf popped back in, handing a handful of crackers to him.

 

Draco smiled. “Adoration noted. You're welcome.”

 

Harry turned his smile to Remus. “Thanks for having her make them. They're a life-saver.”

 

Remus smiled. “Of course. You're the nephew I never had, I _have_ to spoil you.” He said simply.

 

Harry munched on a cracker for a few minutes while everyone made their tea, then asked, “So, what exactly is _my part_ in the wedding going to be, and does it differ from Ron's job as my best man?”

 

Neville smiled. “The real difference is going to be the blessing spell we’re incorporating into the hand-fasting…”

 

*****

 

Harry groaned in appreciation as Severus finished massaging his feet, placing a soft kiss on the arch of each, making Harry giggle.

 

“There, all clean and relaxed, and ready to stand for however long you need to. When we get home I will massage your feet again if they hurt, but I only kiss those things when they've just come out of a bath or shower. Not out of your _shoes_.” Severus said sternly.

 

Harry smiled. “Got it. Where are my dress robes?” He asked.

 

“I laid them out on the bed while you were cleaning up. They should still be there, if Nyx stayed away from them.” Severus muttered.

 

“She doesn’t much _like_ you, does she?” Harry asked.

 

Severus shook his head. “The rancour is mutual, but we _have_ learned to _coexist_ , if nothing else. We’re doing it for _your_ sake.” He told his mate.

 

Harry beamed at him. “And I appreciate it. Even false harmony will help with my stress levels, which is good for the baby.”

 

“The _only_ reason she is still allowed in my rooms.” Severus muttered.

 

Harry smiled as he dressed. “Well, once we get a _proper_ house, she can stay in my study.” He said. “Then you won’t have to deal with her, nor her with you. I’m sure you'd _both_ prefer that.”

 

“It would be _heaven_.” Severus told him.

 

Harry beamed at him and patted his cheek. “Just a little while. Let's look for a house _now_ , shall we? We can contact a real estate agent after the wedding. When we get a house, we can get separate wardrobes and tell Nyx she's only to shit in _mine_. Does that sound good?” He asked.

 

Severus hummed. “I suppose it’s a good idea. We can’t have a child underfoot in our rooms here.”

 

Harry frowned at him. “We _will_ , though. The baby is living _here_ , with _us_ , until they are three. Don’t fight me on this, you won’t win.”

 

“Will you be able to keep the child out of the potions and my things once they start crawling and walking?” Severus asked.

 

Harry frowned. “We'll need a nanny, too. I'll have classes to attend.” He realized.

 

Severus shook his head. “We have Pippy. She will be _thrilled_ to look after our child. I spoke with her privately after we returned from our honeymoon. She is capable and excited.” He explained.

 

Harry frowned. “I _suppose_ that will work. I’m going to sweat in my shoes.” He said.

 

Severus chuckled. “No. Cast a barrier charm around your feet. Not all wizards wear socks, but none want to ruin their shoes.” He cast the charm and Harry smiled at him.

 

“Thanks.” He sat and pulled his shoes on. “We're ready.”

 

Severus led him out of the bedroom and to the Floo. “I'll go first.” He said, then Flooed to the Manor.

 

Harry followed him and groaned as his stomach turned as he was spat out of the fireplace into Severus' arms.

 

“Graceful as ever.” Severus said in amusement.

 

“Fuck off.” Harry muttered. “Oh, I _hate_ Wizarding travel.”

 

“Come on, best man. Let's get you to your groom.” Severus said with a smile.

 

*****

 

Harry looked at the ring in his hand. It was white gold, with Neville and Remus' names engraved on the inside of the band.

 

Neville held his hand back for the ring, and Harry handed it to him.

 

He shifted his attention back to the wedding, and was just in time to hear the officiator declare, “You may now seal your union with a kiss.”

 

Neville cupped Draco's face and leaned in to kiss him.

 

There was a round of applause, and the officiator smiled. “Now, there is to be a second event. Will the third party in the bond step forward?”

 

Remus came forward to stand between the two.

 

“Is there any reason why these three men should not henceforth be hand-fasted?” He asked.

 

No answer was forthcoming, although Harry was sure that sound he was hearing was Lucius’ teeth grinding.

 

The officiator turned his smile on Remus. “I understand you wish to give your own vows, and they both have vows to make to you in return. You may begin.”

 

Remus cleared his throat. “I have known love before, among others afflicted like me, but the love you two gave me was purer, as it came from a place of privilege I have lost, and was all the stronger for it. You didn’t _have_ to accept me and welcome me into your hearts, yet you did. You didn’t _have_ to trust me every full moon and nurse me back to health the day after, but you _did_. The two of you have given me, not only unconditional love, but two beautiful children, and hopefully more in the future. I love you both more than words can say, and hope to spend the rest of my days showing you my love in every way I am able, both big and small. I hope to make you both as happy as you have made me.” He said, taking a hand in each of his own.

 

Neville and Draco smiled back at him, and Neville began to speak. “Remus, we both love you more than we can say. You've submitted yourself to me beautifully, and I treasure the trust you have in me to keep our partnership equal.” He said.

 

Draco continued the vow. “At the same time, you’ve listened to him when he explained things about Omegas that aren’t exactly common knowledge, and you’ve helped me to be more comfortable with my biology and my body, even when it sometimes feels like both are betraying me. You’ve stayed calm through mood swings and sleepless nights, through hormone-driven heats and droughts after the babies were born.”

 

“We both have learned a lot from your calmness, and your patience has outstripped even _mine_.” Neville told him. “We'd both love to join our lives to yours, and share in every joy and heartache you will face from here out.” Neville finished.

 

“You are our beloved, and we will never let you down.” Draco finished.

 

The officiator drew his wand. “If you three will bring forward your right hands, and lay them one atop each other, with the Omega's on bottom and the Alpha’s on top, I will bind you.”

 

They placed their hands as instructed and the officiator murmured a spell, causing ribbons of magic to wrap around their hands before they gave a single pulse and seeped into their skin.

 

“Your lives, magic, and souls are now bound together. Lady magic will watch over you, and you will never be parted again.” He said. “Will the groomsmen join me in blessing this union now?” He asked, and Harry raised his wand with the others, casting the nonverbal spell that caused a shower of silver sparks to rain down over the three men, blessing their union and strengthening their bond.

 

Harry had to admit, the ceremony was elegant and beautiful, but he preferred his wedding to Severus. The fusion of Wizarding and Muggle had suited their relationship better.


	2. The Nest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here--house-hunting. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Harry smiled at the woman approaching him and Severus. She was a petite blond who resembled Rita Skeeter a bit, with her bouncy ringlets, but her face was less painted and more open, and her smile more genuine and less shark-like.

 

She held out her hand to Severus and shook it, then repeated the gesture with Harry. “Cindy Lawrence, at your service. My, don’t _you_ smell lovely?” She said to Harry, taking another delicate sniff.

 

Severus tensed and growled lightly, and Cindy laughed. “Oh, don’t worry, I’m not out to poach your Omega. I have a beta at home. She’d _kill_ me. Still, I _am_ an Alpha, and that scent is _delightful_. So, you’re looking for a house? I usually only work with Purebloods, but who would turn down an offer to help _Harry Potter_ purchase his first home?”

 

Harry smiled. “Apparently not many people.” He answered. “We’ll need five bedrooms, ideally, but we can settle for four if there’s a house we absolutely love.” He told her.

 

Cindy nodded. “I can work with that.” She said.

 

“With a sizeable basement that can be, or has been, converted into a potions lab.” Severus added.

 

“And a clean attic, for the children to play in. They’ll like that. It can be their secret base.” Harry added.

 

“One story or two?” Cindy asked, taking notes on a roll of parchment.

 

“I think either should work. Severus, what do you think?” Harry asked.

 

“Two if the Master bedroom is on the first floor, but otherwise one. We might very well end up with little terrors that try to sneak out at night, best not make it easier for them.” Severus said, grinning at his mate.

 

Harry chuckled. “I suppose that much is true. I’m going to keep getting blamed for everything bad they ever do, aren’t I?” He asked.

 

Severus looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “Well, they _certainly_ won’t get that from _me_.” He replied.

 

Harry snorted. “Of _course_ not.” He mock agreed.

 

“I think I have a few houses that match those guidelines. Are you interested in any place other than Hogsmeade, or are you set on living close to the school?” Cindy asked.

 

Severus paused to think it over, but Harry began answering immediately.

 

“I’d _like_ to stay in the area, if at all possible. We have friends living here that we hope we can stay near. Are there any possibilities in Hogsmeade?” Harry asked.

 

Cindy nodded. “There are three houses that match that description in Hogsmeade, but broadening your search would add an extra two to that. One is on the outskirts of Hogsmeade, and it’s the best match so far. There is a _large_ basement that is converted into a potions lab already, with all the latest in shelving and storage, as well as brand new tables and cauldron storage shelves. The attic was used as a sixth bedroom for the last family, and is still in very good repair. It’s bright and airy, and the garden out back has some rare potions ingredients growing in it. There is one house-elf bound to the property, and she will be happy to gain new masters just as soon as the house is sold. She is, I am told, very loyal once bound.” She told them.

 

Severus’ eyes gleamed at the promise of a newly-renovated lab. “Let’s go take a look. It sounds _ideal_.” He purred.

 

Cindy led them to the house, explaining its history on the way. The previous family to live there had decided to move to a bigger house, once their twins had decided that they wanted separate bedrooms. The family had been well-enough off that the move to a bigger house was no hardship for them, and as a result of their wealth, they were selling the old house for a lower price than it would usually go for. Since it came with a house-elf, it was a steal at the price they wanted for it.

 

Cindy opened the door and called out, “Tissy!”

 

A house-elf in a bright blue gown appeared and she looked at Harry and Severus. Her eyes landed on Harry’s belly and grew round.

 

Harry gulped as he realized that house-elves could apparently see pregnancies before the person started to show. He looked at her pleadingly and shook his head minutely.

 

Tissy drew in a deep breath and nodded once. “You is come to look over house?” She asked.

 

Severus nodded. “My mate will look over the house with you. I will look over the potions lab by myself. We will meet back here in half an hour.” He said, opening two doors before he found the one to the basement.

 

Harry smiled at the house-elf. “So, Tissy, could you show us around?”

 

Tissy smiled. “I bes _happy_ to!” She said excitedly. “Tissy is being lonely, but Tissy wants only the _best_ family to serve! Tissy is spoiled, old Master said.” She chatted as they walked through the kitchen.

 

She led them to the sitting room, which boasted a large fireplace and was painted yellow.

 

Harry made a face. “The yellow would have to go.” He said.

 

Cindy laughed. “Yes, well, the previous family's parents were both proud Hufflepuffs. There's a lot of yellow in the house.” She explained.

 

Harry nodded. “We can re-paint. There's plenty of big windows, so good ventilation.” He said. “I like the window nook.” He added, nodding toward the little spot in front of the window that was cushioned and looked like the perfect place to sit with a book and a cup of cocoa to watch the snow fall.

 

“Watch out when you have children, _especially_ ones that like to read. That was Amelia’s favourite spot to read, but little Arnold stole it when he turned six.” Cindy said with a laugh.

 

Harry smiled. “Did you know the family?” He asked.

 

Cindy nodded. “Oh, yes, they’re good friends of mine. That’s why they chose me to sell their house. No one else knows about it. I’ve kept it secret from all my co-workers. I’m determined to make sure only a good family gets it. You and Severus seem to be very much in love, and this house should go to a loving couple. It’s _always_ been full of love.”

 

“It looks good so far.” Harry noted.

 

“Come on, Tissy, let’s go see the Master bedroom now.” Cindy said kindly.

 

The elf turned and headed down the hall to the first door, opening it.

 

The Master bedroom was _obviously_ Wizard space, as it was _huge_! There were two large windows, and they overlooked the front yard. “Wow.” Harry said, impressed.

 

“There’s an ensuite bathroom. This way.” Cindy said, leading him into it. There was a large, claw-footed tub that could fit both him and Severus, easily, and a large shower with a seat built into the wall. “That seat is specifically for pregnancy. So you don’t have to stand. The water spray is aimed right at it, but it should hit you in the chest, not the face. The showerhead is detachable, which is odd in a Wizarding home, but it is more convenient, and Amelia wanted it, since she spent so much time pregnant.”

 

Harry nodded. “I like it. We should see the next rooms, but I think this house may be sold already, if Severus likes the lab, because I _love_ what I’ve seen so far.” He said happily.

 

Cindy smiled widely and Tissy happily led them out of the room and down the hall to the next door. It opened to a large bedroom, painted blue.

 

“This was Arnold’s room. He was a Ravenclaw, and insisted on re-painting his room when he got home first year. They did it for Christmas.”

 

Harry nodded. “It will do for now. Next room?” He asked.

 

They headed to the next. It was a nursery, done in light green and butter yellow.

 

“Very gender-neutral. I like it.” Harry said.

 

“I thought you might. You strike me as the type that wants both girls and boys, and doesn’t want to have to re-paint the nursery each time you have a baby.” Cindy said.

 

The next room was a deep red, and Harry smiled. “Gryffindor?” He asked in amusement.

 

“Mm.” Cindy confirmed, nodding. “Shasta was always a headstrong girl, she’s becoming a wonderful young woman now that she’s working. She graduated just six years ago, and went on to do her Mediwitch training. She completed it just last year, and is a very good Mediwitch with the local hospital. She’s a sweet girl, just stubbornly determined. If she sees something she wants, she goes after it and nothing in her way survives the ordeal!” She laughed.

 

Harry smiled. “Let’s see the last bedroom.” He said.

 

Tissy led the way.

 

This last one was done in cream and burgundy, and Harry smiled. _This_ was the _perfect_ study for him.

 

“I think we’re taking it.” Harry said. “Can we see the attic?” He asked Tissy.

 

“Yes, the attic is clean! Tissy be cleaning it just yesterday!” Tissy said, leading them out to the hall and to the last door, at the end of the hall.

 

It opened to a stairwell, and they all ascended it, coming into a bright room, spanning the whole house. It was well-lit, with windows all around.

 

Harry smiled, looking around. “Perfect.” He breathed. “Let’s go get Severus and talk it over.”

 

Cindy nodded, and they headed back down to find Severus standing in the sitting room.

 

“I _want_ this house, Harry.” He said firmly.

 

Harry grinned. “Oh, so do I!” He said.

 

“Then we are agreed, it seems.” Severus said in satisfaction.

 

Harry turned to Cindy. “We’ll take it.” He said.

 

Cindy smiled. “I’ll send you the paperwork later today. Would you like me to bind Tissy to one of you now?” She asked.

 

Severus smiled. “Tissy, would you like to bind to Harry? I already _have_ an elf of my own, but Harry has none, and needs a helper.” He said.

 

Tissy smiled widely and nodded, ears flapping wildly. “Yes, Tissy is liking Harry! Take Tissy’s hand!” She said to Harry.

 

Harry took her hand and felt a warm rush travel through him.

 

“Done! Tissy is being Master Harry’s new elf!” She declared happily.

 

Harry and Severus shared a smile. “Then I guess we’re done here.” Harry said. “Tissy, do you want to come meet Pippy and help us pack?” He asked.

 

Tissy smiled and nodded. “Tissy will help!” She said eagerly.

 

Cindy shook both their hands again. “It was a pleasure helping you find a house. The Floo address is ‘The Nest,’ you can change it if you want, and my owl will be at Hogwarts in the next hour. Here is the key, the Wards are set to recognize you, you can set more whenever you want.” She explained.

 

“Thank you. You will hear from us again if ever we move. You were very helpful.” Severus said.

 

Cindy smiled. “Don’t mention it. I’m happy to help. I hope you two are very happy here.” She said, then left.

 

Harry smiled. “Alright, home and then to some stores tomorrow.”

 

“Yes.” Severus agreed, looking around. “We need furniture. Including _two_ wardrobes.” He muttered.

 

Harry just grinned.

 


	3. Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I debated calling this chapter "Sweet Sixteen," but decided against it for two reasons: 
> 
> 1\. I don't know if people in other countries would understand it, I think it's only an American thing, and
> 
> 2\. Harry is not a girl, though Omegas are something close. Just didn't feel right to me. 
> 
> So here you go, it's a couple pages longer than usual since the birthday is in it, though we don't go through the whole thing. Just the important bits.

Harry rolled over and propped his chin on Severus' chest. “So, are we working on the nursery today?” He asked.

 

“Let me _sleep_.” Severus groaned, pushing Harry's head away and rolling over so his back was to Harry.

 

Harry grinned. “I _did_.” He said brightly. “You slept like a _log_. It’s six AM.”

 

“On a _Saturday_ , during the _summer_.” Severus added gruffly. “I’m not getting up until _eight_.”

 

“ _Fine_.” Harry said, getting comfortable again. “When will we choose a colour for the sitting room?” He asked.

 

“You can _right now_ if you let me _sleep_.” Severus mumbled.

 

Harry quieted and closed his eyes. He was thinking a nice light purple shade.

 

Before he knew it, he had slipped back into a light doze.

 

*****

 

Severus opened his eyes to find Tissy setting a cup on the bedside table at Harry's side of the bed. “What's that?” He asked.

 

Tissy smiled. “Master Harry likes mint or ginger tea when he wakes up, to make his tummy not feels sick.” She explained. “Yesterday I bring ginger. Today I bring mint.”

 

Severus smiled at her. “Good thinking. His morning sickness is terrible right now.”

 

Tissy beamed at him and left with a ‘pop.’

 

Harry opened his eyes and looked over at Severus. “’S it eight yet?” He asked.

 

Severus cast ‘tempus’ and smiled. “Nine-thirty, actually. We had a bit of a lie-in. _That's_ what I like most about summer. Don't spoil it.” He warned his mate.

 

Harry grinned. “We have to work on the house some more today and try to get a lot done, because tomorrow is my birthday. I promised Siri we'd have it at Grimmauld again.”

 

Severus sighed. “Yes, don’t remind me. I _dread_ it.” He said.

 

Harry grinned. “You'll learn to love him.” He said surely.

 

“Yes, just like I’ve learned to love Nyx.” Severus replied, words dripping with sarcasm.

 

Harry frowned. “Well, I’m hopeful that you’ll learn to _tolerate_ Sirius. Eventually.”

 

“I can stomach him for _your_ sake. Because he loves you. And you love him. But I doubt we will _ever_ be _friends_.” Severus added so as not to give Harry false hope.

 

Harry shrugged. “It's enough for me that you seem to have formed a friendship with Remus.” He said lightly.

 

“He was always the most mild of your father’s group. He never started the bullying against me, rarely joined in, and usually tried to mitigate the damage as best he could without being ostracized himself. We have an understanding.” Severus explained as he got up and walked to his wardrobe. He opened it and sighed. “Robe shopping before paint. I need dress robes for your party tomorrow. Nyx destroyed my favorite one.” He mourned.

 

Harry grinned. “Purple?” He suggested.

 

Severus hummed. “Royal purple or plum would be acceptable, I think.” He conceded. “But nothing lighter.” He said firmly.

 

“Oh, and I’ll get some to match! “ Harry said excitedly.

 

Severus smirked. “Your Dogfather will _love_ that.” He said approvingly.

 

Harry laughed. “Oh, I bet! So shower, then we hit the stores!” He declared excitedly.

 

*****

 

“And mine right next to it.” Harry said, then disappeared to head back to the nursery as Severus dealt with the heavy furniture. He'd flatly refused to let Harry move the heavy things, even with magic, since his could become unreliable at any time.

 

Harry looked over the furnished nursery happily. The white crib and seafoam green changing table were against one wall, while the corner boasted a brand-new rocking chair for Harry to nurse in, or just sit and watch his baby sleep.

 

He took the bags of baby clothes and toys out of his pocket and re-sized them, mentally scoffing at Severus’ assertion that his magic was about to fail him at any moment. He was sure the baby wasn’t going to wreak havoc on his magic while it was still making him throw up every day. Even his luck wasn’t _that_ bad. Usually.

 

He carefully folded all the clothes they had—which wasn’t much, as Severus had told him to wait and see how much more they needed after the baby shower—and put them in the drawers on the front of the changing table. The top drawer of the three was reserved for diapers and wipes and any powders and creams needed for diaper rash, which Severus assured him would likely happen, and would not be anyone's fault. Babies were simply prone to rashes.

 

Harry hummed happily as he worked, then, after surveying his handiwork one last time, he turned to leave—and found Severus leaning against the doorjamb, watching him with a soft smile on his face.

 

He flushed.

 

“Feeling good?” Severus asked.

 

Harry nodded. “Yes. Why?”

 

Severus dug into his pocket and pulled out a familiar potion. “It's forty-five minutes past time for your second dose of nausea potion, and you haven’t called an elf for any crackers yet. Have you felt sick?”

 

Harry frowned. “Not even a little bit. Do you think it’s starting to ease off?” He asked hopefully.

 

“Only way to find out is to wait and see. I will keep a potion on me for the week, but if you don't need it, I will stop carrying one with me. Let's hope your new luck holds.” He said. “You said something about painting the sitting room?”

 

Harry smiled and nodded. “I bought the paint while you were off getting the wardrobes. I have it here!” Harry pulled it out and set it on the ground, but before he could re-size it himself, Severus had whipped out his wand and done the honours for him. Harry scowled.

 

“Don’t give me that look.” Severus chided. “You're more powerful than you give yourself credit for, and I’ll not have you and our child inadvertently blowing up the house together.”

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “So, are we painting the sitting room now?”

 

Severus shook his head. “ _I_ am painting the sitting room now. _You_ are waiting in your study, getting your desk organized where there is adequate ventilation. I’ll not have you exposed to paint fumes in your delicate condition. I want this child _very much_ , and it _will_ be born hale and healthy.” He said firmly.

 

Harry smiled. “You are _way_ overprotective, and our baby isn’t even _here_ yet.” He said.

 

Severus huffed. “ _Imagine_ how bad I will be when I can hold my child in my arms and see both of us reflected in their face.”

 

Harry smiled and went up to Severus and kissed him. “You’ll make a _wonderful_ father for them. They’ll love you as much as _I_ do.”

 

“They’ll have no _choice_.” Severus told him with a laugh.

 

“Sure they will.” Harry said brightly. “I hate the Dursleys, and I’m related to them. You can hate family just as easily as you hate anyone else, if they give you reason to.”

 

“Then let’s never give our child reason to hate us.” Severus murmured.

 

Harry snorted. “Oh, I'm certain they _will_ hate us. Frequently. But it will pass. I've heard that _all_ children hate their parents at times. At least the well-adjusted ones do. If they don't _ever_ hate us, we're not doing our job as parents.”

 

Severus chuckled. “True. I just don’t want to inspire the variety of hatred that _lasts_ , and corrodes a relationship from the inside out.” He said softly.

 

“You never will. You're a good man, and they'll see that plenty as they grow up. By the time they're adults, they'll have nothing but respect for you.” Harry assured him. “Now I'll get to the study. Don’t have too much fun without me!”

 

Severus snorted. “I’m going to strip naked and bathe in paint now that you've said that.” He called out to Harry’s back as the teen walked down the hall.

 

A peal of delighted laughter was the only response.

 

*****

 

As soon as Sirius opened the door, he hugged Harry, then told him, “Ruby is in the formal parlour with Nigel. Go see her.” He turned a sharp _look_ on Severus. “You. Come with me.”

 

Harry’s eyes grew wide and he opened his mouth to protest, but Severus shook his head. “I'll be fine, love. Go.”

 

Harry huffed and walked to the formal parlour as Sirius led Severus to the parlour, where he poured them both generous glasses of Firewhiskey. “So,” He began, handing one over to Severus, “He's _pregnant_.” He glared at Severus. “Wasted _no time_ , did you?” He snapped.

 

Severus sighed and took a swallow of his drink. “He _asked_ me to get him that way two heats _earlier_ , after Draco announced _his_ pregnancy. I convinced him to wait until we were wed, so you really _should_ be _thanking me_.” He told the man.

 

Sirius sighed. “He'll always be James and Lily’s baby boy to me, it’s hard to see him growing up so fast.”

 

“As I have been led to believe, that is the way of children, is it not? I've heard numerous parents mourning that ‘they grow up so fast,’ _especially_ concerning their _Omega_ children. The problem in your case may be exacerbated by the fact that you had so little time with him. But he will be fine. We've bought a safe home in Hogsmeade, he has a very loyal house-elf bound to him now, and I am fully prepared to do whatever I must to see him thrive.” He promised.

 

Sirius rubbed a weary hand over his face. “And I suppose that's all I can hope for.” He muttered.

 

“I will ensure that he is happy. And that he is safe. You have nothing to fear in that regard as long as I am still living.”

 

*****

 

“So how are you doing?” Ruby asked, bouncing Nigel on her knee as Harry came into the room.

 

Harry groaned, sitting in the chair opposite her. “Well, right now I’m worried about my _mate_. I left him _alone_ with my _Godfather_. The two are a volatile combination on the best of days, and with my current condition, Sirius may actually _kill him_ this time!”

 

Ruby laughed. “He won’t, dear, it'll be _fine_. They need to talk this out, and after, the air will be cleared and you two can move on without Sirius' disapproval casting a pall on the whole thing. Have you had any morning sickness? I was _so ill_ the first few months with Nigel, but I wouldn’t change it for the _world_.”

 

“Oh, it’s been _awful_ so far, but today I took my morning dose of nausea potion and didn’t need any more after, so it may be easing off finally.” Harry said excitedly.

 

Ruby shared a smile with him. “That’s great news, but be prepared for a few false starts before the nausea _really_ goes away. You might have a few good days and then a relapse.” She warned.

 

Harry groaned. “I _hope_ not.”

 

“Just don’t be too disheartened if it happens. It’s fairly common, if more than a bit annoying.”

 

“How will I know when the morning sickness is gone for good?” Harry asked.

 

Ruby smiled. “Your sex drive will increase threefold.” She answered.

 

Harry chuckled. “I’m looking forward to _that_.” He said.

 

Ruby nodded. “And if Severus knew what was coming, so would he.” She agreed. “Let’s leave that as a pleasant surprise, yeah?”

 

*****

 

“Happy birthday.” Ron said as he and the twins piled through the door. “Sorry about the twins, they're going to be good, given your condition, but as you can see, it’s killing them.”

 

“Woe is us, having to restrain ourselves from smothering our financial backer with birthday dogpiles! We brought safe candies today. And several of our new _adult_ daydream charms. Use them in private. Or if you don’t mind Snape catching you in the throes of passion.” George said.

 

Harry blushed. “I can’t _believe_ you two.” He muttered.

 

Fred grinned. “We're aware. And _proud_ of it!” He added gaily.

 

They stepped inside and Lee emerged from behind them, smiling sheepishly. “They made me come. But since I’ve got the gifts here, I’m hoping that might endear me to you some.”

 

Harry smiled widely. “The more, the merrier! Neville, Remus and Draco aren’t here this year, so I need some help to make a proper ruckus.” He said.

 

Sirius' voice called out from the parlor: “No making a ruckus allowed! Act your age!”

 

Harry grinned and shouted back, “I _am_!” He shouted back. “Making a ruckus is all part of turning sixteen!”

 

Harry led the group into the formal parlour, as his old bedroom was the heir’s bedroom and was already being repurposed to be ready for Nigel when he turned three. He didn’t bear the little Alpha or Sirius any ill-will for the swift change of ownership.

 

He pulled out his sketchbook and unshrunk it, handing it over to the twins. “Here, my latest artwork. I know you two like looking at my stuff.”

 

Fred and George pored over the book, remarking on several of the pictures. They stopped at one and stared for a long time.

 

Harry peered over Fred's shoulder and flushed. It was the picture of the vision he'd had of their wedding.

 

Fred was in a teal robe with dark blue stars on it, while George was in the reverse. Lee was wearing orange.

 

“I _like_ this one.” George said.

 

Fred nodded. “Me, too. I don’t think those robes exist, but I want them.”

 

“Can we keep this for when we get our wedding robes made?” Lee asked.

 

Harry smiled. “Sure.” He said. At least he knew _one_ vision would come true.


	4. Moving In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I'm not sure why this one is giving me trouble, but it mostly seems to be an ongoing theme with this last part, so blame the weather or Harry's pregnancy, the end result is the same. 
> 
> Also, this might not be as short as I thought it would. 
> 
> Might speed up some, might not, wait and see, as will I. 
> 
> What happens, happens. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Harry woke and looked around. The room was in semi-organized chaos, boxes everywhere and catalogues of carpets and furniture strewn over every available surface.

 

But it was worth it. The house was ready for them and they were moving in for good later that day. They'd be back during the school year, but they finally had somewhere else to go for the school holidays and summers, and all they really needed to do was move half of their things there and settle in. They had a month left to do that.

 

Harry got out of bed and pulled on his dressing gown before padding out to the sitting room. “Hey, girl.” He said to Nyx. “We're moving again, but this time will be the last. At least for a long time.” He explained.

 

Nyx eyed him reproachfully and let out a low, decidedly displeased warble.

 

Harry grinned and reached out to pet her. “I’m sorry, sweet girl, but we can’t live here _forever_. We need a _house_ for our children to grow up in. You can choose whether to stay there and have Tissy look after you during the year, or you can come here, with me and Fawkes, but when we move, you are only allowed to express your displeasure with _my wardrobe_. The one with bird-repelling charms on it is _off-limits_ or you will be in big trouble. Alright?”

 

Nyx screeched, and Severus' irritated voice called out, “Turn that bloody thing _off_!”

 

Harry chuckled. “Be good. And don’t wake Severus. He’s terrible if you wake him early.” He warned.

 

Nyx let out a croon and turned away.

 

“I know, you don’t like it. We're going to make sure to only move the bare minimum of times for you.” Harry assured her. He was heading into the bathroom for a shower when his stomach turned, and he rushed to the toilet to be violently and unpleasantly ill. He sighed and got up to rinse his mouth out before muttering, “Thought I was done with that.”

 

“So did I. Here.” Severus' voice said from behind him and a familiar nausea potion was dangled in front of his face.

 

He scowled and took it, opening it and drinking the contents in one go. “Thanks. I’m starting to hate these things.”

 

Severus wrapped his arms around Harry, resting his hands atop his still-flat belly. “But it will all be worth it when you hold our baby in your arms. Just think of that.” He murmured, pressing a kiss to the side of Harry's neck.

 

Harry hummed happily and tilted his head to give Severus better access. “Yes, I am excited about that. Ready for our busy day?” He asked.

 

Severus sighed. “Yes, I am absolutely _eager_ to do _all_ the heavy lifting. Again.” He drawled.

 

Harry made a face. “I can help! Watch.” He pointed his wand at the vial Severus was holding. “Wingardium Leviosa.” He intoned, and the vial lifted a few inches—before falling back into Severus' waiting hand. Harry scowled, and Severus' brow quirked.

 

“You were _saying_?” He asked.

 

Harry huffed. “Of _course_ my magic chooses _now_ to act up! Bloody _typical_!” He raged, storming out of the bathroom.

 

Severus followed him. “Harry—”

 

Harry whirled around. “I’m not speaking to you right now!” He snapped, leaving the rooms.

 

‘Where are you going?’ Severus checked through the bond.

 

‘Headmistress’ office!’ Harry answered shortly.

 

Severus just let out a heavy sigh and resigned himself to waiting to shower until his snippy mate had hashed things out with his Head of House and came back, hopefully in a better mood than the one he had left in.

 

He took the empty vial to his lab, placing it in the sink to clean later.

 

Harry got to the gargoyle and snarled, “Clemency,” to get it to move. He rode the staircase up and knocked.

 

“Yes?” McGonagall’s voice came from inside.

 

“It’s Harry. Can I come in?” He asked.

 

“Yes, lad, come and see me.” She said brightly.

 

Harry went in and took a seat in front of her desk. “My magic has started acting up.” He said morosely.

 

“Oh, but that's _wonderful_ news, Harry! You have a little witch or wizard coming!” She enthused. “Severus must be _so_ proud.”

 

Harry made a face. “I wouldn’t know. It only just happened for this first time, and instead of waiting to see how he felt, I left in a huff. I suppose that was foolish of me, wasn’t it?” He asked wryly.

 

McGonagall chuckled. “As I’ve been led to believe, that is a common thing for pregnant persons to do. You'll even out again once the little one comes, I’m sure. You've always been a little temperamental, but not like you are these last few weeks.”

 

Harry groaned, burying his face in his hands. “Have I been _unbearable_?” He asked, dreading the answer.

 

McGonagall laughed merrily. “ _Heavens_ , no, child!” She let out a few more titters before composing herself. “You've been testy, but we've all seen worse, trust me. We can handle your moods and everything that comes with them.”

 

Harry gave her a smile. “Because I’m so wonderful the rest of the time?” He asked.

 

McGonagall chuckled and shook her head. “Because you are a sweet and _usually_ sensible child that doesn’t mean anybody harm unless they harm you or someone you care for first. Even then, if the person can prove they've changed, you are usually willing to give them a second chance. Mind you, that might get you in trouble someday, but you've got Severus to make sure you keep both feet on the ground, and you mostly listen to him when you need to.”

 

Harry deflated. “Oh.” He said.

 

McGonagall patted his shoulder. “Those qualities _do_ make you a wonderful young man, though.” She added consolingly.

 

Harry brightened. “Great!” He said happily. “Er, I’m going to get back to Severus now. We were actually supposed to be moving the bulk of our things into the new house today.” He said sheepishly. “I’m sure he's waiting for me. Probably not all that patiently, either.”

 

McGonagall smiled. “Have fun. And let me know when to expect you back by. I will make sure Poppy knows to send along her lists of potions needing brewing before the next school year to your new place.”

 

Harry grinned. “She knows already, Severus told her yesterday, and set up my first prenatal appointment for two weeks from now. She'll be taking care of everything for us. She's as excited as we are!” He said with a laugh.

 

McGonagall nodded. “I expect so. She doesn’t get many pregnancies, most Omegas being from older families that already have healers and midwives in their employ.” She told him.

 

“Yeah, that makes sense. See you later!” Harry said, getting up.

 

“Give Severus my best.” McGonagall said.

 

*****

 

Harry was lying in their new bed, dozing a bit, as Severus puttered about downstairs, setting up his new lab exactly the way he wanted it.

 

Harry felt himself slip deeper under the veil of sleep, and began to dream—or _was_ it a dream?

 

Harry was watching Severus as he ran after a little boy on a child's broom, yelling at the little black-haired toddler to “slow _down_ , James, for Merlin's _sake_!”

 

Harry giggled and Severus turned for a second to glare at him. “Oh, yes, this is _hilarious_! It'll be even funnier when he _hurts himself_ from going too—Ahh!”

 

Harry doubled over laughing as his mate was mowed down by the toddler he hadn’t seen speeding toward him as he snapped at Harry.

 

James howled with laughter, coming up to Harry and stopping on a dime, obviously having inherited his Dad's flying skills. “Oops! Sorry, Father!” He said, trying to stem his giggles.

 

Severus got up and huffed. “I’m going inside where it’s _safe_.” He said firmly. “You two—or what’s _left_ of you—can come back in once you decide to behave like _humans_ , rather than gigantic _bullets_.” He told them.

 

James giggled again. “Hey, Daddy, can you take me up on _your broom_?” He asked, hope shining in his ebony eyes.

 

Harry hesitated. “You _know_ Father doesn’t like that, and you have your _own_ now—”

 

“But it doesn’t go up as high as yours does!” James whined. “And _Father's_ inside now, you know he’s gonna go straight to the lab! He won't be out for _ages_!” He added.

 

Harry smiled and ruffled James' hair. “Fine. A _short_ ride, that’s all.” He agreed.

 

James whooped and hugged him around the waist. “ _Thank you_ , Daddy! You're the _awesomest_!”

 

*****

 

Harry groaned and sat up. He was almost sure now that he was having a boy first. By the smell if the toddler, he would be an Alpha. Wouldn’t Severus be pleased.

 

Harry laid a hand over his abdomen and smiled. “Please be real.” He whispered, hoping that vision came true. He was a month along, just over that, really, so the baby’s gender was already determined. He was pretty sure he’s end up with a little boy, but when did secondary gender become set? He got up and went to the door to the lab and knocked.

 

“Don’t you _dare_ come in here!” Severus' voice called out loudly. “These fumes are _toxic_!” He added. “Go to the sitting room. I will meet you there in five minutes.”

 

Harry called Tissy and asked for some tea and a few of his pregnancy crackers to snack on and waited. After five minutes, Severus came into the room, wiping his hands on a small towel.

 

“Why did you disturb me, you little menace?” Severus asked, taking the chair that sat nearest the window nook, where Harry was sat.

 

Harry grinned. “I was wondering, when is secondary gender determined?” He asked.

 

Severus frowned. “It's a third chromosome wizards and witches have, so at conception. Why?” He asked curiously.

 

Harry beamed at him. “That’s _great_!” He enthused. “Then I’m pretty sure that our first child is going to be an Alpha boy!”

Severus chuckled. “Did you go looking for a vision, or was it spontaneous?” He asked.

 

Harry shrugged. “I mean, I was _open_ to one, but not seeking one out. I was dozing, and it just kind of _happened_.” He said. “The next step involves a ritual fast and cleansing, and I can’t do that until the baby comes and I stop breastfeeding, so it’s going to be awhile.” He said lightly.

 

“That it will.” Severus agreed. “Now, I have to finish these potions. Give me a kiss,” He leaned down, and Harry accepted the kiss eagerly. “And I will get back to them. We can stop by the Three Broomsticks for dinner, since we have _very few_ groceries, and getting more will be first thing after breakfast tomorrow.” He said decisively.

 

Harry smiled happily. “Yes, Alpha.” He said before turning his attention to his tea and crackers.


	5. Babies and Bonds

Harry rolled over and kissed Severus awake.

 

The Alpha growled and nipped at Harry's lips—both of them, instead of just picking one—and then ground out sleepily, “What time did you wake me _this time_ , minx?”

 

Harry laughed. “It’s ten already, I woke up and had my tea, ate a few crackers, lazed around a bit more, _then_ decided to wake you. Normally you’re already up by this hour.” He said, the last sounding slightly worried.

 

Severus groaned and stretched. “I had a late night last night. Do you have any plans today?”

 

Harry grinned. “Well, I was going to visit Tom today and talk to him about parenthood. Maybe visit a bit with Narcissa and the twins, too.” He said.

 

Severus curled his lip at the thought.

 

“You could come along and see Lucius—”

 

The lip curled further.

 

“—Or you can find something else to do around here, if you want.” Harry said, holding back a laugh.

 

“I will visit Argus today. I haven’t sat down with him and had a stiff drink and a nice complaining session about _students_ for a while. I’m past due.” Severus said, then pulled Harry into a deep, heated kiss. “No matter _how_ beautiful and reformed Lucius is, you are _mine_. And he will _always_ be a knothead of the worst sort.”

 

Harry groaned, everything in his body that had been hard rapidly wilting. He broke the kiss. “That is a _disgusting_ thought. _You're_ my Alpha, and I _love_ you.” He said firmly.

 

Severus smiled smugly. “Yes, well, keep that in mind.”

 

 “I’m going to go get ready. Join me in the shower?” He asked.

 

“Mm, wonderful idea.” Severus murmured, getting up and following his mate into the bathroom.

 

Harry was about to sit on the built-in seat, but Severus grabbed him around the waist and pulled him back, then took the seat himself and sat Harry on his lap. “Mm, this will do _nicely_.” He purred, nuzzling into Harry's neck.

 

Harry grinned and started the water, grabbing the detachable showerhead. “How are _you_ going to wash?” He asked, washing himself as best he could while perched on his mate’s lap.

 

Severus chuckled and grabbed Harry’s hips, rubbing his mate against his body. “Like this. With my very own Omega sponge.”

 

Harry laughed. “You won’t get clean like _that_.”

 

“I like getting _dirty_ better, anyway.” Severus whispered into Harry’s ear, making the teen shiver in reaction.

 

Harry moaned as Severus reached down and began to fondle him. He enjoyed it for a few moments before batting his hand away. “Wash. We can have sex later. I actually scheduled to meet with Tom for lunch.” He told Severus.

 

The man growled. “Spoilsport.”

 

*****

 

“I still can’t believe you ate a grilled cheese sandwich with bananas covered in chocolate drizzle. “ Tom said, sounding supremely amused as he cradled his son.

 

Harry flushed. “Well, what little James wants, he gets.” He said. “What’s it like, having a new baby?”

 

“What you need to know about babies is _this_ : they will suck all the nutrients out of your body before they come. Then, when they finally _do_ come, they will _still_ suck out all your nutrients, just in a different way. They are loud, and messy, and physically, mentally and emotionally draining.” Tom said.

 

Harry grinned and asked cheerfully, “But it’s all worth it, because you love them, right?”

 

Tom hesitated, then asked, softly, “How much do you know about my past?”

 

Harry’s smile faded. “Less than I’d like. Are you feeling in a mood to share?”

 

Tom nodded, then called an elf. “Put him to sleep if he’ll sleep. If not, take him to Lucius.” He said, handing off Sebastian.

 

The elf nodded and popped away, and Tom sighed.

 

“I never knew my mother. I know what I know only from learning second-hand what happened with her through my uncle and grandfather. She was enamoured with a young man from the village they lived on the outskirts of, a _Muggle_ man. When my grandfather and uncle were both in Azkaban, which they were in and out of, frequently, she bewitched this man. She brewed and managed to get him to drink Amortentia. She stayed with him, living a lie, for a long time. Eventually, she fell pregnant. She believed he would love her without the potion after all that time, so she let him surface from its influence.”

 

Harry nibbled on his lip, seeing where this was going. It was hard to hear, though.

 

“He was disgusted with her, her actions, the whole farce he’d been living. He cast her aside, though as a Muggle, he had no idea what he was doing by doing so. Somehow, she had bonded with him. A fragile bond, but one all the same. She was destitute, desperate and with child. She tried to go home, but neither of them would let her in. So she fled to a convent and had me, dying in childbirth. I was given to an orphanage.” He finished softly.

 

Harry sat in silence, wondering why he had felt the need to tell his story.

 

Tom saved him the trouble of asking by adding, “I’m almost sure, because of the way I was conceived—under a love potion—that I am incapable of truly feeling love.”

 

Harry’s heart broke at the admission. “Not even for your own _child_?” He asked.

 

Tom hummed. “To be sure, I _care_ for him. Deeply. He is my legacy, my heir, and I will do anything to ensure that he is safe and happy. But I do not think I _love_ him. Or Lucius, come to that. But Lucius will show him love, will give him those words, I have no fear for his emotional health. He will grow strong, secure in the knowledge that he is my only child, and my purpose for going on in the political world. I must ensure that he has a legacy to inherit, after all.” Tom finished. “I owe him that much.”

 

“Still, that’s sad.” Harry murmured.

 

Tom shrugged one shoulder, a pensive look on his face, and said softly, “It is what it is, I’ve found. The deeds that happened already cannot be undone, we must simply learn to live with the consequences. My inability to love even my own child is my own personal shame to tell or withhold, and you have been quite candid with me in the past; you deserve the same in return. Do not spread the knowledge. But I trust you.” He said.

 

Harry smiled. “I’m glad you feel you can trust me. I won’t tell anyone. And I understand. It’s not your fault. I’m sure Sebastian will grow into a wonderful young man anyway. You'll instil the right values in him, and if you make sure he knows you are proud of him, he will be fine with only hearing words of love from one parent, I’m sure. Just make sure you give him plenty of affirmation and don’t go overboard with the discipline. If you can’t love him, at least like and support him. He'll need that much from you.” He advised.

 

Tom hummed and nodded his agreement. “Yes, I will need to be careful. But it can be done. And I’m sure Narcissa will step in when needed. She will be a lovely Godmother to him. She already dotes on him.”

 

“That’s good. Speaking of her, she still has the babies for two days, right? Can I go see them?” Harry asked.

 

Tom chuckled. “I’m sure she would love to pass one of them off for a while. Let's go see them.” He said lightly.

 

They went to Narcissa's room and knocked. She opened the door, one baby cradled in her arm, and beamed at them. “Ah, two of my top three Omegas! Am I ever _glad_ to see _you_!” She handed off the baby to Harry. “You need the practice. That’s Anastasia. Alexandre is over here.” She said, walking over to the bassinet and smiling down at the little Omega. “He’s very nearly asleep, but Ana is _not_ tired right now.” She sat down in front of the vanity and heaved a deep sigh. “They are lovely babies, but two is a bit much for someone my age. I am too old for new babies now. I love them, but I can see why Draco and his mates needed time away.”

 

Harry smiled down at the pretty little beta with Draco's fine hair and blue-green eyes. “She’s going to have Remus' eyes.” He commented.

 

Narcissa smiled. “Mm-hm.” She confirmed with a nod. “Draco will be very pleased. He was hoping for green or hazel on at least one of them. Alex has gotten his Father's eyes, though, I'm afraid.”

 

Harry frowned. “Who's who?” He asked curiously.

 

Narcissa chuckled lightly, and explained. “Draco is Father, Neville is Dad, or Daddy, for now, and Remus is Papa.”

 

“Okay, that makes sense.” He said. “So Alex looks like Draco exactly?”

 

Narcissa shook her head. “No, he has light brown hair, but Draco’s bright blue eyes. They _might_ still change, but as Ana’s are doing so already, I don’t think his will.”

 

A house-elf popped in and handed two bottles to Narcissa.

 

“Would you like to feed her?” She asked, holding out a bottle to Harry.

 

Harry took it as Tom collected the other and took Alex into his arms. They sat on the bed, feeding the babies as Narcissa took a much-needed break.

 

*****

 

Harry got home and called out, “Severus?”

 

No answer. So he was the first home.

 

He went into the bedroom and noticed that his wardrobe was ajar. He frowned and opened it. He scowled at what he found. “Nyx!” He called out.

 

The Phoenix appeared in a burst of blue flame and alighted on his shoulder.

 

He pointed at the robes bunched at the bottom of his wardrobe, covered in black shit and burn holes. “Did _you_ do that?”

 

She gave him a look and bobbed her head once.

 

Harry sighed. “Did you touch anything of _Severus_ ’?” He asked.

 

She let out a displeased warble, but shook her head in the negative.

 

Harry pressed his lips together. “Well, thank heavens for small mercies, I guess. Thank you for only destroying _my_ things.”

 

Nyx let out a screech.

 

“Yes, I know you don’t like him. _Why_ , though?” Harry asked.

 

Nyx trilled softly and nuzzled him. Then bit his ear again.

 

Harry winced and touched the spot, then checked his fingers. Blood again. He frowned. “Because… You like me? Oh, and we share a bond!” He realized.

 

Nyx trilled again and bobbed her head.

 

“You realize I was _already_ bonded to him when we met, right?” He asked her. “He really _was_ there first.”

 

Nyx screeched again, then dug her claws into his shoulder.

 

Harry grimaced in pain. “Nyx,” He ground out through gritted teeth at the pain, “That kind of rough treatment does _not_ endear you to me any. I need you to be good and gentle with me until the baby comes.”

 

Nyx loosened her grip and nuzzled him again, in apology.

 

Harry stroked her downy feathers. “You're a sweet girl, mostly, but you have to understand, Severus is my _mate_ , my _husband_ , and I love him with everything I am. I wish we could have _harmony_ , but I will settle for you two ignoring each other. But I’m _never_ going to _leave him_.” He added firmly.

 

Nyx let out a displeased warble again.

 

“You'll have to accept that.” Harry told her. “Now, don’t do this again,” He said, pointing at the clothes, “And we'll put this all behind us. But,” He tried to vanish the pile of clothes and sighed. Nothing. “Severus will have to be told about this, because I can’t get rid of them myself. You picked a horrible time to do this.”

 

Nyx huffed and flew away.

 

“It would probably be best to stay in there for a few weeks, love!” Harry called out in the direction of his study.

 

A displeased screech was her answer.


	6. Dinner and Dessert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! There's smut here, so hopefully that will somewhat make up for it. 
> 
> Slight warning for impromptu edging, though not to a great extent.

Harry heard a knock at the door and looked up. “Yes?”

 

“Is your bloody buzzard in there?” Severus asked.

 

Nyx screeched, both in indignation and answer.

 

“I see. I will tell you from out here, then: dinner is ready.”

 

Harry smiled. “Be good. You should probably take the opportunity to go hunt now. I’m closing the window tonight. Full moon, and all.” He told Nyx, before leaving the study to head for the kitchen.

 

“If she destroys any more clothes—”

 

Harry cut Severus off with a kiss, then told him brightly, “I won’t let you know! Don’t use her for ingredients.”

 

Severus hummed. “But shadow Phoenix blood is so _rare_.” He murmured.

 

“ _No_.” Harry said firmly. “I like her.”

 

“You're the only person that does.” His husband told him as they sat at the table.

 

Pippy brought out dinner—shepherd’s pie—and beamed at Harry. “Tissy is being making desserts!” She declared.

 

Harry smiled. “Good, that means you can have a rest. You've earned it.” He told the elf.

 

Pippy served them and went back into the kitchen.

 

“So how is Filch doing?” Harry asked, taking a bite of his food.

 

“He's doing well. He's always glad when the students go home for Summer.” Severus paused, looking closely at Harry’s face. “Is something wrong?” He asked.

 

Harry sighed, poking at his food with his fork. “It needs something…” He hummed. “Tissy?”

 

Tissy popped into the room. “Yes, Master Harry?” She asked eagerly.

 

Harry smiled at her. “Do we have any chocolate sauce?” He asked.

 

Severus held his tongue, but the look on his face spoke _volumes_.

 

“Tissy is being _using_ it…” She said hesitantly.

 

“I only need a little bit.” Harry assured her.

 

Tissy nodded and popped away to grab it, then brought it to her master. “Here, Master Harry!” She said.

 

Harry smiled widely. “Thank you, Tissy. Hang on just a second…” He poured a generous drizzle over his mashed potatoes and handed it back, then proceeded to mix it in as Tissy popped back into the kitchen.

 

Severus watched as Harry tried the mixture, lip curling in disgust as Harry smiled widely.

 

“That’s _much_ better!” He declared.

 

“I'll take your word for it.” Severus told him dubiously.

 

Harry pointed at him with his fork. “ _You_ shut up. It’s _your fault_ I’m eating this.” He said.

 

Severus glared at him. “I seem to recall _you_ asking me to get you this way. A _few_ times, in fact.” He retorted.

 

Harry shrugged. “Still, it’s not _me_ that wants all this chocolate, it’s _your son_.”

 

“ _Our_ son.” Severus corrected.

 

“Yours when he’s trying to give me _cavities_ , thank you very much.” Harry said firmly.

 

Severus sighed, but nodded. “I suppose I can live with that.” He said, mentally adding, ‘Because that’s the only way I’m going to have any chance at sex tonight. Which may or may not happen.’

 

Harry chose that moment to shoot a smouldering look Severus' way. “You know, we didn’t get to enjoy this morning's shower properly. We can do that the right way after dinner, if you want. Nyx will probably be out hunting for an hour or so, so we have time before I have to go close the window for her.”

 

Severus smirked. “Mm. Are you feeling up to it?” He asked.

 

Harry licked his lips. “Definitely.” He purred.

 

“Then after dessert, I’m all yours.” Severus promised.

 

“Oh, yes, you are. _All_ mine.” Harry said in a tone of smug satisfaction. “And I intend to climb you like a tree tonight, husband mine.”

 

Severus smiled. “Oh, I fully intend to _let_ you.”

 

Harry took another bite of his chocolate potatoes. “Why does Filch work in a school if he hates children so much?” He asked.

 

Severus chuckled. “You would, too, if it was your job to clean up after hundreds of them.”

 

Harry shrugged. “I suppose you've got me there.” He conceded. “So why work at Hogwarts?”

 

Severus hummed. “I’ve never asked, but it’s probably for the best that I didn’t. I’d wager it’s a sore subject. He probably wanted to find work he could do, being a squib, while still living in the Wizarding world. It’s where he’s comfortable, after all. Why would he want to leave it, when it’s all he’s ever known?”

 

Harry frowned. “Yeah.” He said sombrely. Then, he brightened. “We should do something nice for him. What does he like that he can’t really afford to buy himself?” He asked Severus.

 

Severus smiled. “He _is_ fond of a particular type of scotch. It’s quite expensive, so he rarely has the means to buy himself a bottle.”

 

Harry grinned, propping his head on his fist. “ _How_ expensive?”

 

“Twenty-five galleons a bottle.”

 

Harry’s mouth dropped open. “For a bottle of _scotch_?!” He asked, dumbfounded.

 

“Well, to be fair, it _is_ a particularly _fine_ scotch.” Severus said in clear amusement.

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “We’re going to get him a bottle tomorrow. You can deliver it to him day after tomorrow. Hopefully it’ll brighten his day.”

 

“It will make his _month_.” Severus told him.

 

“He deserves something special for putting up with you.” Harry teased.

 

Severus scowled. “What about _me_ , for putting up with _him_?” He teased back.

 

“ _You_ got _me_.” Harry pointed out.

 

Severus leered at his husband. “Yes, I _did_ , didn’t I?” He purred.

 

“Eat.” Harry told him firmly. “Then dessert, then sex.” He added. “I have _plans_ for _you_.”

 

Severus smirked and began eating with purpose.

 

*****

 

“Sit.” Harry commanded, shoving Severus into the shower seat.

 

Severus chuckled as Harry started the water. “And where are _you_ planning to sit?” He asked.

 

Harry shot him a coy glance. “Oh, I’m sure I can find a comfortable spot we can both be happy with.”

 

Severus hummed happily as Harry got done with the water and turned to make sure he was positioned properly before turning back around.

 

“I think right _here_ should work.” Harry said, lowering himself onto Severus’ cock.

 

Severus yelped and grabbed his hips. “Don’t you need to…” He frowned as Harry moaned, seating himself with no pain at all. “You prepared yourself—”

 

Harry nodded. “Before dinner. Told you. _Plans_.” He explained, then began bouncing on Severus’ cock as warm water cascaded over them, making everything slick and slippery.

 

Severus held onto his hips, helping him get the leverage he needed to fuck himself properly. “Merlin, what you do to me, you little _minx_! You’ve no idea how sexy you really are, do you?”

 

Harry laughed and ran his hands through his hair as he shook his head. “Probably not, but I’m sure that’s part of my charm.” He said in amusement.

 

Severus chuckled. “It’s probably a good thing for me. Otherwise you’d leave me for someone much better-looking. Like Draco.”

 

Harry snorted. “Oh, yeah, other Omegas just get me _so hot_.” He drawled.

 

“You know what I mean.” Severus said, slapping the side of his thigh.

 

“Touch me!” Harry shouted, grabbing Severus’ hand and placing it where he needed it. “Make me come!”

 

Severus growled and began stroking him, slowly and firmly.

 

Harry moaned in dejection. “ _Faster_!” He begged.

 

Severus kissed the side of his neck. “Not just yet. I want you begging. _Sobbing_ , even. I’ll make you come when _I_ think you’re ready.” He told his mate.

 

Harry groaned. “I’m _ready_!” He protested, rocking his hips to get some extra stimulation.

 

Severus bit his neck harshly, and Harry mewled.

 

“ _Please_?” He begged.

 

“You beg so prettily. You can keep trying if you want, but I’m going to warn you now that I won’t make this easy on you.” Severus told him.

 

Harry let out a growl of his own, then began bouncing faster, rolling his hips and clenching down, trying to egg Severus on.

 

“Oh, yes, that’s nice.” Severus said in approval.

 

Harry huffed. “Bastard.” He muttered in frustration.

 

“Quite legitimate, actually. Much to my grandfather’s ire.” Severus joked.

 

“I need to come!” Harry shouted, a balled-up hand hitting Severus in the thigh.

 

“ _Beg_ me.” The man said.

 

“Please, Severus, let me come! I’ll do whatever you want! Please! It hurts!” Harry said.

 

Severus could feel his cock pulsing and decided it was time. There was no sense in edging Harry until  he cried. This time. They could do that once Harry wasn’t pregnant and knew that that was the plan.

 

He gripped Harry tighter and began stroking him with purpose, adding a twist at the tip that always made Harry cry out sharply.

 

He smiled as the sound met his ears again.

 

Harry was shuddering and coming hard within moments, and Severus grabbed his hips, fucking up into him a few more times before he was coming, setting his teeth into Harry’s shoulder, drawing blood.

 

Harry cried out again, more weakly, but still very audibly.

 

“Good?” Severus asked, running hands over Harry’s chest and stomach soothingly.

 

Harry hummed and nodded dazedly. “You’re such a bastard. Must be part of why I love you so much.”

 

Severus chuckled. “You’re a delight, on the other hand.” He responded.

 

Harry chuckled. “We make a well-balanced pair.” He said tiredly.

 

“You need to close the window for Nyx, remember. I’m not going in there. She’ll bite me or something.”

 

“Fireball.”

 

“What?”

 

Harry chuckled. “She’s learned to throw fireballs.”

 

“I don’t want to know _how_ you know that.”

 

“Then don’t look at the inside of my study door.” Harry said, getting up and rinsing off.

 

Severus groaned and shook his head.

 

Damn Tom and his taste in pets.


	7. Cravings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I know it's short. The next chapter has them going back to school, so it worked best split there. I will try to have the next out sooner than this was.

Harry was eating a sandwich very happily when Severus emerged from his lab. His eyes lit up and he swallowed audibly, then gave his Alpha a huge grin. “Well, hello again.”

 

Severus gave him a smile. “Hello yourself.” The smile faltered, and he asked, “What are you eating _now_?”

 

Harry grinned. “Sardine sandwich!” He answered happily. “With ketchup!”

 

Severus turned green. “Dare I ask what is on the other slice of bread?”

 

Harry flushed and ducked his head, then admitted sheepishly, “Chocolate sauce.”

 

“Are you absolutely sure you didn’t sneak back here and lie with Lupin while I was asleep? There is no way a child of mine would want so much chocolate!” Severus said, the idea of all that sugar making him slightly nauseated.

 

Harry glared at him. “You _know_ it's yours.” He said lowly.

 

Threateningly.

 

Severus nodded. “I do. But I have no idea where this craving for chocolate is coming from.” He said. “I only like one kind of chocolate, and chocolate sauce is a far cry from my dark chocolates.”

 

Harry shrugged and continued eating his sandwich happily.

 

Severus shook his head and went into the kitchen.

 

There was the sound of the pantry door opening, then, “Harry?”

 

“Neville and I went grocery shopping! They got back yesterday!” Harry called out in reply.

 

“Where? A _Muggle_ store?” Severus called back.

 

Harry flushed. “Yes. I needed sardines and ketchup. And the Coca-Cola is mine! Don’t touch it!” He added.

 

Severus sighed and rummaged around until he found the tea. “Organize, you heathen!”

 

Harry grinned. “Oh, look who's talking!”

 

“I _am_ organized!” Severus yelled back.

 

“In the bedroom doesn’t count! I’ve seen your lab!” Harry shot back. “The way you store stuff makes no sense!”

 

Severus came back into the room long enough to snarl, “I organize by date bought or harvested!” before retreating again.

 

“Oh.” Harry said, then called out, “Sorry! Love you!”

 

Severus sighed loudly. “I love you too, brat! Merlin knows why!”

 

Harry smiled and finished his sandwich.

 

Good thing they got along so well.

 

*****

 

Harry sat, listening to Draco grumbling as Neville and Remus both tried to get the twins to accept bottles.

 

“He won't take it!” Neville called out over the wailing.

 

Draco sighed. “I’m not giving them the tit anymore! Those are purely for the grown-ups now!” He said firmly, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

Harry frowned. “Is weaning always that hard?” He asked.

 

Draco shrugged. “I’ve heard each baby is different in that. Yours may switch easily, who knows?”

 

Remus sighed. “She’s drinking it. Finally.”

 

Draco beamed at Anastasia. “Good girl!” He said happily.

 

Alexandre howled louder.

 

Draco walked over to Neville and took his son, holding him up so they were eye-to-eye. “You are going to take the bottle, Alexandre. You are going to drink it, and you are going to _like_ it! Now cease your wailing before I cast a silencing charm on you.”

 

Alexandre calmed down some, discontented noises still escaping. Draco cradled him properly and held out a hand.

 

Neville handed him the bottle and Draco placed the nipple into Alexandre’s mouth.

 

He sucked for a second, spat it out, and his face screwed up. He opened his mouth and Draco snapped, “Don’t you _dare_!”

 

Alexandre opened his mouth again and Draco gave him the bottle again.

 

The baby settled down and started sucking.

 

Draco smiled. “There. You just have to be firm with him.” He said happily.

 

Neville sighed. “He only behaves for you.”

 

“Because he knows I don’t issue empty threats.” Draco told his husband. “Your word is your bond, Father always said. Never say anything you don’t plan to follow through on.”

 

Neville sighed. “He’s a baby, Draco.”

 

“A very _intelligent_ baby.” Draco corrected. “He knows how to play you already.”

 

Neville rolled his eyes heavenward and walked over to take a seat next to Harry. “My own son won’t listen to me.” He mourned.

 

Harry grinned. “Poor you.” He said.

 

Neville shot him a half-hearted glare. “I wish you the same bad luck and many sleepless nights.” He groused.

 

Harry snorted. “I’m having an Alpha. Severus says once he gets old enough to realise I’m his Omega while his Father is gone, he shouldn’t give me much trouble at all. He'll be more likely to protect me than anything else.”

 

Draco frowned. “How do you know what you’re having if you haven’t _had it_ yet?” He asked.

 

“Visions.” Harry said simply. “Secondary gender and primary gender are set at the same time, so the visions are accurate about that, at least, and they all tell me the same thing.”

 

Draco hummed. “We'll see.”

 

Harry smiled. “Yes, we will. We're naming him James.”

 

“How did you get Severus to agree to that?” Remus asked.

 

“With reason.” Harry told him. “Besides, once the child is old enough, Severus will have gotten over the name. It'll only be a sticking point for a little while.” He said surely. He frowned. “I’m hungry.” He said.

 

Draco shook his head. “Oh, no. You take your pregnancy cravings elsewhere. I nearly vomited when Severus told us what you ate yesterday.”

 

Harry frowned. “Why did he tell you?”

 

“He told _me_.” Remus said. “Accused me of being the father.” He laughed. “Even _Draco_ didn’t crave that much chocolate, so I have no idea what's causing it.”

 

Harry shrugged. “I’m not sure, but this time, it’s peanut butter. Not chocolate.”

 

“Peanut butter with what?” Draco asked.

 

Harry smiled. “Pickles.”

 

Draco pointed to the door. “Go home.” He ordered.

 

Harry laughed and left.

 

*****

 

“It's almost September.” Harry said, voice muffled in Severus' neck.

 

“Yes, so I will be teaching dunderheads again. I need my sleep.” Severus replied, eyes still closed.

 

Harry sucked on his mating mark. “What if I wanted sex right now?”

 

“We just did that not two hours ago. I need time to recuperate, love, I am not sixteen any longer.” Severus told him.

 

Harry shifted. “Well, _I_ am, and I'm horny!” He said.

 

Severus stuck out a hand and Harry's toy flew into it. He handed it over. “Knock yourself out. Quietly.” He said.

 

Harry sighed, took his toy, and began sucking on it.

 

Severus' eyes flew open. “Forgot about the charm.” He muttered. “Change of plans.” He took the toy and flung it aside, rolling atop Harry. “This is going to be fast, and then you will _sleep_.” He ordered.

 

Harry grinned. “Yes, Sir!” He said happily.

 

Severus checked him to find him wet and ready, and positioned himself, sliding in and making them both moan.

 

Harry wrapped both legs around Severus waist, and Severus began thrusting, fast and hard.

 

Harry held on and enjoyed the ride, breaths coming in gasps as Severus thrust and stroked him.

 

He was spiralling higher and higher, release just out of reach, when Severus leaned in and bit him, and Harry came with a loud cry. He relaxed into the bed as Severus thrust a few more times and came, then rolled off and panted.

 

“Happy?” The man asked.

 

Harry grinned. “Very. Good night.” He said.

 

Severus chuckled. “We’re sleeping in tomorrow.”

 

Harry hummed his agreement, already falling asleep.


End file.
